


Perception

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Crossover, Disguise, Gen, Humor, It goes surprisingly well, mafia don and a detective walk into a cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: It was a curious contest that Ranpo had stumbled upon. The title was simply: “First person to tell me what all these pictures have in common will win a cash prize.”He snorted at the pictures provided. So obvious. They were clearly the same person.Except that was not what the comments were saying.(Or Tsuna finally found someone who could see through Reborn’s disguises.)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 460





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kosaji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosaji/gifts).



“Edogawa-san?”

Ranpo looked up to see a young man with fluffy brown hair approach him. “You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi.” 

“Please, Tsuna is fine. My full name is a mouthful and I don’t like being called Sawada-san.” 

“Tsuna-san,” Ranpo greeted. “Ranpo is fine too. People call my parents Edogawa-san.” 

“You rejected the prize money, Ranpo-san and asked to meet instead?” Tsuna asked. 

It was a curious contest that Ranpo had stumbled upon. A simple article on the news website that Ranpo had been browsing. An online bulletin board of sorts. The title was simply: “First person to tell me what all these pictures have in common will win a cash prize.” 

Ranpo clicked it on it mostly out of boredom. It had been up for a few days, the odds were someone had already solved it. 

He snorted at the pictures provided. So obvious. They were clearly the same person. How easy. 

Except that was not what the comments were saying. 

Baffled, Ranpo kept reading. Everyone was guessing everything else beside that. And a comment from the original poster dated today, less than five minutes ago that said the prize was still unclaimed. 

Ranpo couldn’t help it. He posted: 

World’sGreatestDetective: “Idiots, they’re all the same person.” 

Kingoflight: “What?! there isn’t even a person in one of those pictures! It’s just a picture of a potted plant!” 

Chocoboluver: ya! There’s even a panda and pigeon! No people!

Ranpo stared at it

Was there something in the water? 

And when ‘Natsu’, the original poster, contacted him saying he had _won_ and to ask where to send the cash prize to, Ranpo declined it and asked to meet instead because he had questions about the pictures. He couldn’t leave this mystery unsolved. 

Which led to meeting Tsuna here, at the cafe on the outskirts of Yokohama. 

Ranpo was dying to know. “How come no one noticed the pictures were all of the same person?”

Tsuna sighed. “I wish I knew. My best guess is some sort of localized chaotic field that gets captured even when you take a picture. Take a look around.”

Ranpo looked around and immediately faltered when he saw a little old woman sitting three tables away who was absolutely not a little old woman but the same person in the photos. 

“Are you being stalked, Tsuna-san?” Ranpo asked. 

Tsuna cradled his head in his hands, light glinting off his ring. “Oh I wish that was the case,” he moaned. “It’s not entirely unwilling on my part.” 

Ranpo took in the ring on Tsuna’s finger, the light trace of an accent he knew that came from district of Namimori, Tsuna’s apparent age, the fact that he wasn’t alarmed by a stalker, the well trained gait that Tsuna had entered with, the causal looking around surveying his surroundings and a suit, an expensive suit, that would no one Tsuna’s age should be able to afford unless they were in the same line of work as the Port Mafia and put it all together. 

“You’re Vongola Decimo,” he said. “Does that mean, the person in the photos, the World’s Greatest Hitman, Reborn?” 

Tsuna looked at him surprised. “Ah, you did mention being a detective.”

“Keeping track of major criminal rings is part of my job,” Ranpo said. Vongola didn’t come to Yokohama at all, but as an international mafia family, the last thing anyone wanted to see was an alliance between them and the Port Mafia.

“I’m really not here to cause trouble,” Tsuna said. “I just wanted to know that there was someone out there who could see through Reborn’s terrible disguises.” He caught the knife that was flung his way. “He’s a really relentless and unforgiving tutor.” 

“I thought he was supposed to be a master of disguises? They’re not even good disguises!” Ranpo said. 

Tsuna caught the second knife that was hurled at Ranpo. 

“And no one can tell it’s him?” Ranpo asked, unflinchingly ignoring the knife. 

“I’ve been looking for someone who can recognize Reborn in his disguises since I was fourteen,” Tsuna said with a laugh. “You’re the first person I found. Nearly asked everyone in my hometown and all of Italy at this point. Reborn doesn’t even get creative with his fake names. They’re all some variation of Reborn.”

Tsuna caught the third knife hurled his way. 

That felt like it was impossible. Which was exactly the kind of mystery Ranpo liked. An ability maybe? Would Dazai be able to tell? 

“How mysterious,” Ranpo said. “Can I have a couple of any photo disguises you were willing to part with?” 

“Sure!” Tsuna said beaming. He pulled out a small stack from his wallet. “Believe it or not, they’re a great ice breaker when meeting new people.” 

“Great,” Ranpo said. “I’ll let you know if I find anyone else. I think one of my colleagues should be able to tell.”

“ _Please_ let me know,” Tsuna said. 

Ranpo couldn’t wait to test it on everyone at the Agency. 

(Come to think of it, given Dazai’s past, would he know who Reborn was? More things to poke at!) 

-.-.-

“Atsushi!” Ranpo said, waving Atsushi to come over. “Tell me what’s common in all these pictures!” 

Atsushi walked over, peering at the set of pictures Ranpo had laid out. “Well, this is a panda,” he said. “And a catfish. But over here is a chef, a baseball owner, and a doctor? This a lamp? So can’t be living things.” He trailed off muttering under his breath.

Ranpo meanwhile pulled Dazai over. “Dazai, what do you think is common between all these pictures.”

Dazai blinked at them. “This isn’t like you Ranpo-san. They’re all the same person.” 

Atsushi snapped his head up. “What?! There isn’t even a person in half these photos!” 

“What are you talking about, Atsushi-kun?”

Ranpo nodded to himself. As expected. Everyone except Dazai couldn’t tell they were pictures of Reborn. 

Briefly he wondered if Tsuna could convince Reborn to let Dazai hold him while he was wearing a disguise and someone took a photo to see if it would make any difference. Sometimes it was hard to tell if Dazai was picking up on it because Dazai was smart or because he was nullifying the ability. 

Ranpo really wanted to **know.**

He could never resist a good mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> *lays the blame for this fic at kosaji’s feet* -waves to kosaji- 
> 
> Tsuna: I can’t believe I finally found someone who can see through Reborn’s disguises!  
> Reborn: We should kill him.   
> Tsuna: No! I finally have proof that your disguises are terrible!  
> Reborn: I see Dame-Tsuna wants remedial lessons. 
> 
> Dazai: -headdesking- Why. Does. Ranpo-san. Have. Pictures. Of. Reborn?! What was I thinking?! 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
